


Going viral

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [10]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, more or less modern setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Patroclus shares a picture of his boyfriend. Things turn a little chaotic
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Series: FFC 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Going viral

**Author's Note:**

> I love Apollo very much but he is an idiot and since he's not in the game, I threw in my own headcanons. Sorry not sorry.

It all starts when Zagreus introduces social media to the underworld. Patroclus follows the hype but rarely ever posts something – these phones don’t work all too well, even up here in Elysium. Besides, he’s not about to get into a fight with Theseus about who takes better pictures. Zagreus takes the best, obviously, he gets around more and offers a wider variety. 

One day, though, he takes a picture of a sleeping Achilles. His boyfriend is on his back, shirtless, one arm stretched above his head, the other relaxed in the grass. It’s a wonderful picture and Patroclus posts it to Instagram before closing the app and not thinking about it anymore as he goes to hug Achilles and take a nap, too.

~

18:24; Photo Caption by **Patroclus** : My boyfriend is amazing

18:31; Comment by **Eos** : Oh, what a handsome man! Is he single?  
23:03; Answer by **Patroclus** : No, he’s my boyfriend, like the caption says  
04:12; Answer by **Eos** : Oh, I’m such an idiot >.< Are you mono?  
04:17; Answer by **Patroclus** : Very much so  
04:19; Answer by **Eos** : Oh well. Then I wish you a very happy time, take good care of each other <3

18:49; Comment by **God_of_the_Sun** : Hot, is he single?  
23:05; Answer by **Patroclus** : No, he’s my boyfriend  
23:05; Answer by **Patroclus** : Wait, which sun god are you?  
23:06; Answer by **God_of_the_Sun** : The one and only Apollo  
 _You have been blocked by **Patroclus** and can no longer interact with this account_

~

Artemis knows something is up when her brother glares at his phone while wearing a shocked expression. Before she can disappear quietly, though, he sits up to look at her. 

“He blocked me!”

“Who?”

“I don’t even know him! I just reacted to his photo.”

“Did you react in an inappropriate way?” Artemis considers dragging Dionysus over for some wine. She feels like she is going to need it – there’s a small audience gathering already. With a sigh, she gets up from her chair and walks over to her brother. “Show me,” she demands. “Not the photo, I don’t need shirtless guys.”

The man in the picture looks familiar and when she reads the comments from the account owner – and most importantly, his _name_ – she feels the sudden urge to bang her head against the nearest hard surface.

“Are you really this stupid?”

Apollo just looks at her as if she’s the main offender in this scenario. “Why?” he asks, sounding way too serious, so Artemis shakes her head and leaves. Maybe she’ll go hunt something.

~

Dionysus watches the drama unfold with morbid fascination. Achilles is hot, yes, but does Apollo seriously not recognize him? Or the name Patroclus? Even after all these centuries, that’s kind of a major event. 

“Buddy,” he starts but apparently Apollo has decided that others need to be a part of his misery, too. Others, in this case, means Athena who has just walked in and doesn’t know yet what’s about to happen. Dionysus would offer her wine but he has a feeling he’s going to need it for himself. 

“Who is this?” Apollo practically shoves his phone into Athena’s face and she takes a step back as if calculating an escape route. “And why did he block me?”

“Are you seriously asking that question?”

“Obviously.” Apollo pouts which was a lot cuter when he was a lot tinier. “Why won’t anyone tell me?”

“Dude, you killed his boyfriend.” Dionysus can’t take it any longer. Someone has to shed light on the situation.

“And who is his boyfriend?” Before the shocked silence can lead to something worse, he raises a hand. “The guy in the picture, I _know_. I mean his name.”

“Achilles,” Athena states, plain and simple. Apollo stares at her, stares some more and gets back to looking at the picture. He looks genuinely confused and Dionysus almost feels bad for him. He also wonders, though, how his brother could be such an idiot.

“But where is his helmet?”

Dionysus absolutely does not spit out his wine because he is very dignified and also because he is a god and can make the wine vanish before it can hit anything. “Do you think Artemis will let me join her hunt?” he asks into room but is mostly ignored because Athena is very patiently explaining why Achilles is _not_ wearing his helmet when he rests.

~

Down in Elysium, Patroclus answers a few more comments and is still unable to explain how his photo got so many interactions. Even Thanatos dropped by to congratulate him on the viral tweet and honestly, it is a bit overwhelming. He does not protest when Achilles pulls him back into their bed to distract him.


End file.
